choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyra Santana
'Kyra Santana, '''a character in the [[:Category:Open Heart|''Open Heart]] series, is one of your patients at Edenbrook Hospital and one of your love interests. She is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 3. Appearance Kyra has wavy brown hair, dark skin, and brown eyes. She wears a blue hospital gown as when met at Edenbrook Hospital. Personality Kyra is shown to be extremely flirtatious and playful but is generally decent and has a vibrant character. Chapters Open Heart Book 1 * Chapter 3: Hanging in the Balance * Chapter 4: Dolores * Chapter 9: The Pita * Chapter 11: Whatever It Takes * Chapter 16: The Curious Case of Dr. Banerji * Chapter 17: The Oath Relationships Your Character (Open Heart) Because her previous Doctor decided to go golfing, Ethan assigns you to her case. With a first cursory glance at her chart, you see she has a fractured radius in need of casting. Ethan has you cast her arm. Upon further reading, you see she has large-cell neuroendocrine carcinoma. In Chapter 9, she is in remission and you can spend some time with her in a premium scene. However, in Chapter 11 you find out that her cancer is back. You can go skydiving with her and your friends in a premium scene. Later, you go to a restaurant together to try out new meals and you tell her that she is afraid to fight. At the end of the chapter, you find that she has shaved off her hair before and is willing to fight her cancer. Bryce Lahela In Chapter 4, you see Bryce wheeling Kyra to surgery. He tells you that he will be assisting Dr. Zimmerman in her lung lobectomy. She flirts with both of you in front of each other. Desmond Desmond is the instructor if you go skydiving with her in Chapter 11. After your landing, you discover they are making out. Gallery Other Looks Kyra Santana Full view.png|Full View of hospital gown KyraCasual.png|casual OHKyraCasualFullView.png|Full View of casual outfit KyraSantanaBald.png Kyra Casual 2.jpg Miscellaneous Kyra'sArmCast.png|Kyra's arm cast as seen in Ch. 3 Kyra'sChart.png|Kyra's chart as seen in Ch. 3 KyraSantana'sageConfirmationinOHCh.11.png|Age Confirmation in Ch. 11 Trivia * She has lung cancer but was admitted for a broken arm. ** As of Chapter 9, she is in remission. ** As of Chapter 11, her cancer is back and her chance of survival is at 10 percent. * The surname Santana is of Spanish origin, which means "Saint Anne". Saint Anne is the mother of Mary, which means that she is the maternal grandmother of Jesus. * The name Kyra means different things: Sun, clairvoyant, foresighted in Persian; lady in Greek; black, obscure in English and Irish; bright, gleaming in Japanese. * In Chapter 11, she mentions her favorite foods were pizza, chicken nuggets, as well as mac and cheese. She tries out octopus with salmon roe because it is the food on the restaurant's menu that freaks her out the most, but finds it 'pretty gross'. ** In the same scene, she also mentions she has never seen Alien, The Exorcist and Child's Play. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Open Heart' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT